stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
So'ja
| intel = Okad Pahn | religion = Ba'gee the Guide | lang = So'janese | money = Solog’na Credits | anthem = "March of the Coalition" | affiliation = Tyson Calok, Di'gan | image2 = danote.jpeg | caption2 = Supreme Admiral Da'note }} The So'ja or So'jan are a species from the planet Ka'al located in the Oralian sector. The So'jan have been at war with the Federation since 2381. ( ) Physiology ]] The So'ja have two yellow reptilian eyes that seem to glow in darkness. The face looks humanoid. The facial skin is abnormally wrinkly (from a human point of view). Male's have short white hair or bald (most males go bald), while females have long white hair, sometimes in dread locks. The majority of their body his covered in scales, except from the palms of their hands, which are the wrinkly skin mentioned above. Their finger nails are a mixture of yellowish green and are approximately one inch in length. Their blood is the color blue. Federation-So'ja relations The Venka Treaty was created between the Federation and So'ja government so that the Federation would not be attacked when they sent in a science team to examine the Venka Nebula. The So'ja Government had no ill feelings towards the . However their are some who don’t like the Federation and their feelings towards it are very bitter. Those So’ja were part of the So'ja Rebellion. ("The So'ja Incident") In 2381, So'ja and Federation relations broke down with the outbreak of the Coalition War. ("The Hornet's Nest") Soon after the start of the war, Federation citizens started adopting the derogatory slang scalys and/or leather skins to refer to the So'ja. ("Monks of Or'pec") Government The traditional title of the so'jan government and nation had always been the So'jan Empire, although the official government, which ran the empire, had different names, depending on who was in power. For many years, since the founding the the So'jan Empire, the government had been the So'ja Kingdom, ruled by monarchs. From 2374 to 2379, the government was called the So'ja Republic, resembling a democracy (and was a Federation sponsored/supported government). After the coup d'état in 2379 it became the So'ja Coalition, reverting to a dictatorship. ("The Removal, Part 2", "In Custody", "The Boolran Eye, Part 1") The capital planet was Ka'al. Other planets officially under the direct control of the Greater So’jan Empire include: Fanu, Ia'al, Balia'k, Deac'on, and Jas'min. Political structure Throughout the history of the So'jan Empire, the government's structure did not really change. The government operated with a Senate, which was lead by high ranking officials. The head of government, the First Legate of the Senate and So'jan People or simply First Legate, presided over the legislative branch and was responsible for the day-to-day operation of the government. The head of state, President, Chancellor and King (respectively), was the official chief executive of the entire empire, and was responsible for the policies and laws of which the government operated. The Head of State was ultimately responsible for all decisions, and was the recognized leader of the government. ("Fall of the Apollo", "Question of Loyalty") Military The So'ja military was run by the Supreme Admiral, head of the So'ja High Command. From 2378 to 2379, Admiral Ru'mal served as the Supreme Admiral. In 2379, with the formation of the So'ja Coalition, Admiral Da'note took up the post. ("The Removal, Part 2") The So’ja do not call their starship commander’s captains, they call them Maj, which in So’ja tongue means "the one in charge". Maj is not the rank of the commander of the starship, it is simply the title. Most Maj's are either hold the rank of admiral or colonel. During the 2380s, this practice went out of style. ("The So'ja Incident") The military was controlled by the Admiralty which was organized into the So'ja High Command. The High Command made all military discussions and would make recommendations to the political leader based on their own deliberations. ("The Boolran Eye, Part 1", "For Better or Worse", "Torment and Woe") :For more see: So'jan military ranks and So'ja High Command Fleets *1st Command Group - Commander: Supreme Admiral Da'note - Flagship: *2nd Command Group - Commander: Admiral Ru'siy - Flagship: *3rd Command Group - Commander: Colonel Ba'dal - Flagship: *4th Command Group - Commander: Colonel Jak'dal - Flagship: *5th Command Group - Commander: Colonel Saz'ga - Flagship: History So'ja Kingdom The So'ja Kingdom was a period in So'ja history where the So'jan people were ruled by a monarch called a king, who descended from the genealogical line of the leader of the So'ja revolt against the Oppressors, Ru'tan. ("The Boolran Eye, Part 1", "Internal") So'ja Republic Formed shortly after Captain Timothy Franco and other Federation representatives, including Commander Connor Burt, made first contact with the So'ja. The formation of the So'ja Republic was a result of a revolt lead by democratic forces, lead by Ba'l, who later became the So'ja Republic's first and only President. ("The Removal, Part 1") So'ja Rebellion & So'ja Coalition The So’ja Republic was overthrown and the government became the So’ja Coalition. The Coalition despised the Federation, blaming them for much of the poverty and lack of strong political leadership that followed in the fall of the last So'jan King. The Coalition leadership was made up of members of the so-called So’ja Rebellion. The political leader of the So'ja Rebellion, Ar'kon, became the Coalition's first Chancellor. The Rebellion's main goal was to resort the dictatorial rule that they had seen under the So'ja Kingdom. ("The Removal, Part 2") Religion The So’ja religious faith is a simple one. Most So’ja believe in Ba’gee the Guide, and greet each other by placing their hand on the others chest and saying "May Ba’gee guide us well". This religion requires no gatherings, no sacrifices, and no offerings. It has been pass down through generations and was has since become mere tradition and common belief. The So'ja shared this religion with their cousin race, the Rigusians. Ba'gee the Guide was represented by the color yellow, which was then converted into the royal color. Ancient laws decreed that only those of the royal family could wear the color yellow. Those that disobeyed were executed as traitors to the crown. This was one of the traditions that was reinstated under Ar'kon's regime. ("Fall of the Apollo", "Dawn") Erat ritual The Erat is a blood feud ritual in which two rivals who have a disagreement battle each other to the death to resolve the conflict. Similar to dueling. ("Defector, Part 3") Judgment of Ba'gee In 2382, King Ar'kon began burning "criminals." In doing so he was reviving an old tradition. According to the ancient so’jan mystics, dying by burning was the ultimate way to be brought before Ba’gee for judgment. Those who were not worthy to be in His presence would then have their soul consumed by the flames of which they died. ("Dawn") Notable So'jans in dress uniform (drawn by Josh Taylor) from ]] So'ja Kingdom *Ru'tan - Founder and First King of the So'ja Kingdom *So'mal - Last King of the So'ja Kingdom So'ja Republic *Ba'l - President So’ja Coalition *Ar'kon - Chancellor, king *Tor'ma - Advisor/Ambassador *Ba'ke - Political Advisor to Ar'kon *Hasz'fos - First Legate to the Senate and So'jan People *Admiral Da'note - Supreme Military Commander *Tyson Calok - Chief Advisor ("Ra'tee" in So'jan tongue) *Senator Ru'kon - Senior member of the Senate *Commander L'mar - Romulan Defector, ally of Tyson Calok *Admiral Ru'mal - Minor Military Advisor *Maj Saz'ga - Commanding officer of the CWS Jak’siy, minor military advisor *Admiral Ru'siy - Most senior and most decorated So'jan officer in service, advisor to Da'note *Colonel Ruz'fur - Admiral Ru'siy's aide *Maj Jak'bul - Commanding officer of the CWS Jak’gi *Major Admiral Isen'ko - One of the senior admirals who makes up the So'jan Admiralty *Sr'gi - Ar'kon's wife So'ja Resistance *Admiral Ru'mal - Leader of the So'ja Resistance Category: Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (species)